


Fade Issues

by Jarakrisafis



Series: DA Short Prompt Fills [17]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28369800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jarakrisafis/pseuds/Jarakrisafis
Summary: Hawke and Cadash are trapped in the Fade. What did you expect to happen?
Series: DA Short Prompt Fills [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2077689
Kudos: 1





	Fade Issues

**Author's Note:**

> Dialogue only: Hawke and Cadash are stuck in the Fade.

“You said things couldn’t get worse.”

“Yes, well, apparently I’m not imaginative enough!”

“Strange, Varric’s book suggests you are.”

“You know most of that is brontoshit right?”

“Of course it is. Though I do want to know if the dragon was real.”

“Cadash, do not think about dragons.”

“Why?

“What part of ‘the Fade responds to what you expect’, is so unclear?”

“The part where I’m still very dwarfy and also here?”

“Fuck! Stop thinking dwarf.”

“Also the part where ‘there’s a high sodding dragon right there because I sodding thought about it’ might be a little unclear.”

“There’s always one isn’t there?”

“Talking about me or you?”

“Eh, both? You mentioned a dragon and I’m thinking about that too.”

“Wait Hawke...”

“Yes?”

“… It will be what we expect to see?”

“Ye-es.”

“So if we imagine that the demon or whatever it is over there is actually a cute little fluffy bunny rabbit?”

“It really doesn’t… well fuck me!”

“Right now?”

“What? No! Fuck’s sake Cadash, keep your prick in your trousers.”

“You offered.”

“Look, can we just focus on...”

“The cute little angry demon bunny rabbit?”

“How the fuck has the Inquisition not imploded by now?”

“Don’t look at me, I don’t have a sodding clue.”


End file.
